


Descrier

by mikierosse



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Homura being sneaky, Homura's POV, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Spoilers, Post First Inspector, i honestly don't know how to tag this one, slight angst because i can't write anything happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikierosse/pseuds/mikierosse
Summary: Homura catches sight of his subordinate and a certain SAD agent.
Relationships: Homura Shizuka & Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Descrier

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario has been haunting me for a while, so I decided to write it very shortly. I honestly wanted to do a Homura character study because I find him pretty interesting, but unfortunately, there isn't enough content about him in canon to work with. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: In order to avoid confusion and keep Homura as petty as I imagine him being, the pronouns in italic are Kougami's. (Homura never calls him by name when narrating)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Akane Tsunemori is determined — majestically so. 

He watches as she assures the committee she is capable of the task. She makes it sound like going undercover for a couple of months is a walk in the park. He, however, is not so sure that is the case. That is not to say he believes she isn't capable of completing the mission —  _ on the contrary _ — but the risks are undeniably too high. He knows that it is impossible to keep her on a leash. He, himself, wouldn't even dare to do that. She is a free-spirited, phenomenal woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to reach for it. But she never shows any vulnerability in front of him, and a part of him  _ hates  _ that fact. She doesn't trust him enough, and in retrospect, he doesn't trust her enough either.

He looks at Kasei, who has an indisputable self-content look on her face, obviously pleased with Tsunemori's performance. They are more than ready to send her to her own demise just so they could learn from her. The way Sibyl wants to exploit her, it's a surprise they put her behind bars in the first place. Akane Tsunemori is an unofficial member that will fall into the pits of hell with Sibyl when the time comes — but then again, so will he. 

His attention shifts again to Tsunemori, her face unreadable, calm, with a hint of relentlessness. He had never seen a woman so obstinate and unyielding. But those are the things that make the desire to control her all the more intense in his chest.  _ What expression would she make if he were to bend her to his will?  _

A conspicuous movement knocks him out of his thoughts. To his right, he watches Hanashiro nervously fidgeting with a pen. The blonde is restless and uneasy, though, he finds that quite odd. Is she worried? Last time he checked, she thought very highly of Tsunemori, but the two women didn't have that much of a special connection, so  _ why? _

-

"You have to file for SAD's support. I am giving you assistance, deliberately. Homura? Are you listening?" 

She is leaning over his desk, dead set on changing his mind, "We already discussed this. There was no need for you to come to my office. The PSB can handle this without your support." 

"One agent only." 

He leans back on his chair, "Do you have someone specific in mind?" 

She straightens her posture, crossing her arms over her chest, "Maybe. But it doesn't matter. You can choose whoever you want."

He is especially intrigued by her persistence and finds it almost amusing, "What if I chose you? Would you supervise the mission?" 

"Absolutely. So, do we have a deal?" 

"Why insist so much? I'm sure Miss Tsunemori is fully capable of dealing with the task, and I have a feeling you think so too." 

"I'm not doubting her capabilities," she sounds irritated now, "I just need to supervise the mission, that's all." 

Her eyes betray her. She's not such a good liar, after all. And she is clearly pestered by him acting clueless, "I'm sorry Hanashiro, I can't honor your request. This is my final answer." 

She sighs, clicking her tongue, and while completely ignoring him, she starts walking towards the door, "But," he speaks, and that makes her turn around to face him one last time, "If you think you can change Tsunemori's mind, be my guest."

He half expects her to finally give up, but instead, she smiles a daring smile, "There's a full moon tonight, Homura." 

He fixes her with an unwavering stare, "I better be careful of the wolves then." 

"Extra careful. Because I already did my part." 

With that, she exits the room leaving him with his thoughts.  _ Was that a threat? _ It sure sounded like one. Shenanigans aside, Hanashiro just sounds too involved for his liking. She has been doing a great job in keeping the wolves under control, but she's no Tsunemori, so maybe it's becoming a difficult task. She came all the way to his office to get an answer she already knew she was going to get. That must mean only one thing.  _ She didn't come alone.  _

He starts working on the desktop to check the security cameras. If his calculations are correct, Hanashiro should be by the entrance by then, but he doesn't see her, so he starts searching for Tsunemori instead. The task proves to be more difficult than he thought because she isn't where she's supposed to be. Not in her room, not in the common areas. Then he spots her walking down a hallway, in a hurry to go somewhere. He switches through the cameras to follow her until someone grabs her wrist and yanks her towards them.  _ Ah, yes, the wolf. _ She perches on  _ his  _ chest and looks genuinely surprised to see _ him. _ They start talking, and a part of him wishes he could hear what they were saying. So they are opting to change her mind after all. A smirk threatens his features because he knows how futile that option is. But then again,  _ he  _ knows that too. So why even try?

The conversation is clearly turning into a heated discussion as she is getting more and more flustered and vexed. At some point, she just stops talking and starts walking away from him, but  _ he  _ grabs her again by her arm and pulls her with such force she rocks on  _ his  _ chest this time around. She is still then, simply looking at  _ him,  _ but there's something on her features he can't quite read.  _ He  _ is staring her back, and Homura guesses their relationship must be based on a lot of stolen glances and fleeting touches. The wolf probably holds him accountable for that and  _ hates  _ him for keeping her confined to this place, though, technically, it isn't his fault. 

_ He  _ releases her from  _ his  _ grip, and Homura knows where this is going. He wants to turn off the screen — he really does. But he is too concentrated on her features as he's never seen those expressions on her before. What he doesn't anticipate, however, is  _ her  _ being the one to initiate it as she clutches the collar of  _ his  _ shirt and brings  _ him  _ down to her lips — too eager, too rough. Apparently, the discussion is still going, but  _ that  _ is the way she wants to impose her point on  _ him? _

_ He,  _ on the other hand, looks baffled, but it doesn't last long as  _ he  _ starts kissing her back with matching force.  _ He  _ grabs her hips and slams her on the nearest wall, the grip on her hips so rough she's probably going to bruise. The way  _ he  _ is manhandling her almost makes Homura cringe, so he has his hand over the end key. One tap and he wouldn't have to see this  _ breach of discipline _ anymore. He can't help but wonder if she likes being manhandled like that. But then he figures that would be a stupid question because she probably likes being handled that roughly by  _ him  _ only. Her slim figure completely disappears behind  _ his  _ much larger stature, and all he can see of her are her hands in  _ his  _ hair. He could easily hold them accountable for this. Do they even realize they are in a public area, and anyone can walk down that hallway at any moment? They wouldn't dare to take this a step further,  _ would they?  _ That thought alone makes his stomach turn. He doesn't know why he is aggravated when this is the outcome he foresaw in the first place.

His hand is still hovering over the end key — if he could just reach a little lower, maybe he wouldn't feel so perturbated anymore. But when he looks at the screen again, he notices he can't see her hands anymore. Judging by the way the brute moves to grab her wrists and pin them above her head, Homura figures that was one very bold move of his subordinate. And he didn't know she could be  _ that  _ bold. Keeping her hands locked above her head,  _ he  _ moves  _ his  _ assault from her lips to her neck and collarbone. This is an undesired situation for Homura as he can now see her expressions, and even though guilt is starting to rise in his chest, he can't take his eyes off her. 

She never shows such a vulnerable face in front of him. He is always greeted by the stoic, emotionless expression she wears all the time.  _ He  _ lets her wrists go, and she immediately snakes her arms around  _ his  _ shoulders. However, there is an underlying sadness on her features as she holds on to  _ him  _ like  _ he  _ is her  _ lifeline  _ — desperately, hopelessly — as if she's afraid  _ he  _ will disappear at any second if she lets go. Homura figures this might be love. But is love supposed to be so  _ desperate  _ and  _ needy?  _

She whispers something to  _ him _ , and Homura can't tell what it is, but it makes  _ him  _ go still all of a sudden.  _ He  _ slowly moves away from her while she is still leaning on the wall, one collar of her shirt hanged low so that to expose her collarbone, her face flushed —  _ almost as red as that collarbone.  _

She moves from the wall and starts straightening her clothes, eyeing  _ him  _ in the process. Homura can't see if  _ he  _ is saying anything since  _ his  _ back is turned to the camera but guesses  _ he  _ is by the way she slowly walks near  _ him  _ and gently reaches for  _ his  _ face.  _ He  _ then takes her hand to kiss it, and Homura is burning with guilt now. He clearly isn't supposed to see any of this, and he doesn't have any excuse for himself either. After saying something, she walks away and leaves  _ him  _ standing in the middle of the hallway. After a few seconds,  _ he  _ reaches for  _ his  _ cigarette pack, and as  _ he  _ moves sideways,  _ he  _ notices the camera. That is the moment when Homura met the steel in  _ his  _ eyes, the look on  _ his  _ face fierce.  _ Does he know he's being watched?  _ Maybe Hanashiro's threats aren't a bluff after all.  _ He  _ then lights up  _ his  _ cigarette and leaves in the opposite direction. 

The bottom line is the wolf wasn't able to convince Tsunemori to walk out of the mission just like Homura had predicted. But there's still something bothering him. He stares at the screen for a while before he starts moving to delete the last minutes recorded by the cameras. 

And as he does that, he simply wishes it was that easy to delete the scene from his memory too. 


End file.
